Misao
"Find me..." Misao is the tragic heroine and a main character of a game created with WOLF RPG Editor with the same name. The game revolves around a classmate, Aki, trying to return things to normal after the deceased Misao cursed those who made her suffer. She is a 'light yandere'. Bio Appearance Misao is an average height and weight teenager with pale complexion and yellow eyes normally half-shut. Her dark indigo hair is worn in a short hime-cut with a small amount pulled into a ponytail behind her head. She wore the pink and white school uniform. When she was younger she was shown in cooler colored outfits, like blue and green. Personality Misao is viewed as a cute and friendly girl, but because of her lonely and gloomy atmosphere she was hard to approach. She had always been shy and dependent on others who showed kindness towards her, but she also tried to stand up for herself in an attempt to become independent. After her death she became a temperamental, vengeful spirit determined to punish everyone who got in her way, tortured her, or were too stupid to think before they did anything. But once Aki calmed her down and saved the tortured spirits of everyone who was killed, she befriended her and returned to normal. Background Not much is known about Misao's past, other than her previously close bond with Kudoh, who kept her safe and made her feel better when she felt sad or lonely. After they reached Middle School he began to leave her alone and she confronted him, confessing that she knew she was bothersome, but reminding him of their friendship. He coldly told her off and began to avoid her, leaving her to wonder what happened as they grew apart. The game starts with Aki preparing for school and thinking about Misao, who vanished about three months prior. Lately Jokes were going around, saying she was killed and a curse had been put upon the school. At first nobody believed them until a sudden earthquake interrupted. By the time Aki recovered she found out the school had been nearly empty, transformed into a hellish version of what it once was, full of monsters and traps. Weapon As a Spirit, Misao was able to change the school to how she saw fit and cast it upon a demon-filled world. She did not use a specific weapon- but possibly was the one in control of the various deaths that were triggered throughout the game. Victims Misao's Victims Relationships For a full list and more information visit Misao's Relationships 'Tohma '- Misao had a crush on him and he claimed to feel the same. Her yandere traits came out around him after she became a vengeful spirit and she intended on having him kept alive, but trapped with her in this other world. He appeared to be leading her on a little, but was kind to her and showed remorse after finding out the truth. '''Yoshino - '''Her tormentor who took joy out of causing her pain due to her own feelings for Tohma. She bullied her relentlessly with her group of friends and refused to take any blame for what happened. She was indirectly the cause of Misao's death. '''Kudoh - '''A friend since childhood. As they grew older he started to avoid her after being teased by other boys for his friendship with her. He is heavily remorseful over it and cared about her like an older brother would a sister. '''Mr. Sohta - '''They have very similar backgrounds and due to this, he was attracted to Misao- although he didn't directly say this. She genuinely liked him until he started to make her feel uncomfortable. '''Aki - '''Due to her kindness and their past interactions Misao seemed to like Aki. Aki had also wished to befriend Misao and was sad they were unable to formally become friends. Death Unlike most cases, the series started off with Misao's death, which occurred after a long, painful chain of events that started some months prior to the game after Yoshina revealed to the entire class that Misao had a crush on Tohma. To everyone's shock, Tohma didn't care and claimed he felt the same way and agreed to date her. Surprised by the turn of events, Misao decides to thank Yoshino for what she did- only to get distracted after Tohma sent her a text. She responds to it with a mushy, love-filled poem but heavily regrets it after finding it posted on one of the bulletin boards. She ran to hide in the restroom and soon heard Saotome and another girl come inside moments later and brought this up. She soon realized Saotome had a motive and despite denying having anything to do with it and finding it cute, Misao's conviction was further cemented after she headed to class to find Saotome and Tohma flirting with each other in the empty room. A while later, Misao was bullied in the girls restroom by Yoshino and her posse. She didn't fight back, but she stood up for herself by saying Tohma wouldn't like someone so mean. Enraged, Yoshino beats her up and stripped her, then took photographs to blackmail a male classmate to rape Misao until the evening came, when he left her alone to cry. Mr. Sohta, having heard this sound came in to investigate and forced Misao out. He scolded her and brings her back to the office, where she breaks down and confesses everything that happened. He attempted to comfort her by bringing up how kind and smart she is- unaware of the abuse and rape she had been putting up with until this moment, and claims to understand how she feels. She initially doubted this until he brings up his own, similar past. But after he begins to get too close and makes advances on her, Misao panics and tries to run away from him. Forced into a corner she continued to reject him, causing him to snap and kill her in rage. He brings her corpse back to the bathroom and dismembers it to hide the parts of her body around the school. Quotes Trivia *Misao is one of the only known female Yandere that is dead prior to her series. **As such, she is also one of the few who is not given an optional death scene in the game. Gallery Freaked_out_misao.PNG Akito_and_Misao.PNG|Akito comforts Misao on the "Truth" Path Misao_and_Aki.jpg|Aki is able to befriend Misao on the "Truth" Path Category:Deceased Category:Game Yandere Category:Teen Category:Characters Category:Blue Hair Category:Yellow Eyes